Lavender's Siblings
Honesty, Kopa, and Jade are Lavender's siblings Honesty, Kopa, and Jade belong to Lavendertheenvironmentpup. Personality: Honesty: Honesty is Lavender's sister and is always in a good mood and makes friends very easily. Jade and Lavender both don't know why, but Honesty loves to cuddle her brother, Kopa. She wants to be a fire pup, but since she's a husky, mean pups always tease her about it. She gets really sad and depressed, but luckily Lavender is always there for her. Honesty always remembered Lav's words: "Don't listen to them. You are you, and they can't control you. "Don't ever listen to those who hurt you and never inspired you to reach your goal. Just be yourself." Kopa: Kopa is Lavender's brother. It gets annoying when Honesty cuddles with him all the time, but he never says anything. Cynthia also grinds his gears, but in a few months, he falls for her. He is also a husky. Lavender playfully teases Kopa, but she never means it. Jade: Jade is Lavender's other sister. She's laid back, like Lavender, and doesn't like being disturbed. She's a husky, and wants to be a police pup. Pups tease her also, but she never backs down. Appearance: Honesty: Honesty is a tan husky, with white fur on her muzzle stopping between her eyes, on the bottom of her tail, white ears, and a white belly. She has two white front paws and white toes on her back legs. Her eyes are a rose-pink color. Kopa: Kopa is a dark brown husky, with only three white paws. One of his paws remain dark brown. He also has red-brown fur markings, only on his belly and bottom of his tail. His eyes are dark blue. Jade: Jade is a brown husky, with caramel ears and muzzle. Her eyes are dark purple. Bio: In the heart of Hollywood, Primrose and Rainy had four healthy puppies; Kopa was born first, then Jade, then Honesty, then two minutes later, Lavender. When they got older, Lavender wanted to prove to Kopa that you can also be small to have big adventures. They were strays, so they didn't have any collars. Lavender climbed on a tree stump outside a dog park and was humming while playing with a butterfly. A guy named Dave, producer of a famous TV show called, "Mya the Greyhound," found her and tried to pick her up, but Lavender growled in return. This made Dave mad, and then he tried to pick her up by her tail, but then Primrose appeared, biting his arm. He shook her off, thus her falling in a nearby gorge, which caused her to drown. Then he took Lavender and the three pups nor the father never heard from Lavender again. One day, the three pups and Rainy got adopted by a girl named Jennica, who took great care of them. The next day, Jennica gave the pups a ball to play with. They were playing “Hot Potato” with it, and it landed in the road. Rainy couldn’t resist. He went after the ball, but then a car was coming his way. He was too scared to move, so he laid down, body shivering. Jennica and the pups called his name, but it was too late. A couple of months later, Honesty, Kopa, and Jade found Lavender with a chocolate lab, running away from two men. They tried to follow her, but dogcatchers caught them. They escaped, and hitched a ride on a truck that went to Adventure Bay. A couple of days later, they finally find Lavender, telling her that they thought she was dead. They stayed with the PAW Patrol for a while, thus gaining their will to become one of them-except for Kopa. Voice: Honesty: voice of younger Kiara(from The Lion King: Simba's Pride) older voice: voice of older Nala(from The Lion King) Kopa: voice of younger Kovu(from The Lion King: Simba's Pride) older voice: voice of older Kovu(from The Lion King: Simba's Pride) Jade: voice of Sam(from Sam and Cat) older voice: voice of Jade(from Victorious) Abilities: Honesty: Fighting fires and cuddling. Kopa: Singing Jade: Fighting Trivia: *Honesty always thought that Lavender was better than her, but Lavender always reassured. *Later on in the future when Lavender and Zuma get married, Kopa is Cynthia's boyfriend, but Cynthia tries to sabotage the wedding, but Kopa stopped her. They are still together, but Kopa told Cynthia that they would be through unless she promises to be nicer. *Honesty still loves to cuddle with Kopa, but not as much as before. *Jade became Chase's police trainee